mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ocean State Job Lot locations
Here is a list of operating Ocean State Job Lot locations. Connecticut * Berlin - Webster Square Shopping Center * Bloomfield - 20 Mountain Avenue * Bristol - 685 Farmington Avenue * Canton - 133 River Road * Clinton - 90 West Main Street * Danielson - 566 Providence Road * East Haven - 713 Foxon Road * Enfield - 25 Hazard Avenue * Griswold - 461 Voluntown Road * Groton - 941 Poquonnock Road * Ledyard - 1666 State Highway 12 * Litchfield - 331 West Street * Manchester - 205 Spencer Street * Meriden - 1231 East Main Street * Milford - 545 Bridgeport Avenue * Naugatuck - 727 Rubber Avenue * New Britain - 60 East Main Street * Old Saybrook - 901 Boston Post Road * Orange - 401 Boston Post Road * Seymour - 16 Klarides Village Dr & Bank Street * Southington - 328 Queen Street * Torrington - 681 Main Street * Waterbury - 771 Lakewood Road * Waterford - 128 Boston Post Road * Wethersfield - 13 Wells Road * Willimantic - 1601 West Main Street (former ShopRite) * Windsor - 560 Windsor Avenue * Windsor Locks - 20 Main Street Maine * Bangor - 1129 Union Street * Belfast - 95 Lincolnville Avenue * Biddeford - 510 Alfred Street * Falmouth - 251 US Route 1 * Oxford - 1570 Main Street * Rockland - 265 Camden Street * Sanford - 1327 Main Street (uses right half of former Walmart #1954) Massachusetts * Athol - 62 Freedom Street * Bedford - 297 Great Road (former Staples) * Brockton - 105 Campanelli Industrial Drive * Brockton - 85 Torrey Street * Buzzards Bay - 283 Main Street * Chatham - 1674 Main Street * Chicopee - 1451 Memorial Drive (former Zayre/Ames) * Danvers - 139 Endicott Street * Dartmouth - 492 State Road * Dedham - 100 Providence Highway (former Toys Я Us) * East Bridgewater - 225 East Bedford Street * East Falmouth - 50B State Highway 28 * East Wareham - 3005 Cranberry Highway (uses left side of former Walmart #2095) * Fairhaven - 11-39 Berdon Way (former Shaw's) * Fall River - 465 William S. Canning Boulevard (former Shaw's) * Foxborough - 30 Commercial Street * Gardner - 46 Pearson Boulevard * Holyoke - 2291 Northampton Street * Hyannis - 390 Barnstable Road * Kingston - 182 Summer Street * Leominster - 20 Watertower Place * Marlborough - 230 A East Main Street/U.S. Highway 20 * Marshfield - 1 Snow Road Webster Square Shopping Center * Medford - 30 Commercial Street (former Super Stop & Shop) * Medway - 114 Main Street * Middleborough - 10 Merchants Way * New Bedford - 1068 Kings Highway, Kings Plaza * North Adams - 830 Curran Memorial Highway (uses right half of former Walmart #1984) * North Reading - 97 Main Street (former Super Stop & Shop) * Norwood - 1001 Boston Providence Highway * Palmer - 1178 Thorndike Street (former Ames) * Plymouth - 101A Carver Road * Quincy - 141 Newport Avenue * Randolph - 100 Mazzeo Drive * Rockland - 360 Market Street * Saugus - 400 Lynn Fells Parkway (former Shaw's) * Seekonk - 150 Highland Avenue * Somerset - 869 Grand Army of the Republic Highway * South Yarmouth - 1080 State Highway 28 * Southbridge - 503 East Main Street * Southwick - 201 College Highway (former Ames) * Springfield - 1534 Boston Road * Sturbridge - 178 Main Street * Taunton - 70 Taunton Depot Drive (former Circuit City) * Taunton - 280 Winthrop Street * Tewksbury - 553 Main Street * Waltham - 90 River Street (former A.J. Wright) * Westborough - 180 Milk Street * Westfield - 231 West Main Street * Whitinsville - 1161 Providence Road New Hampshire * Concord - 68 D'Amante Drive * Derry - 30 Manchester Road (uses the right-most portion of former Walmart #1753) * Hooksett - 1328 Hooksett Road (former Zayre and later Walmart) * Meredith - 71 State Highway 104 * Milford - 601 Nashua Street (uses the right-most portion of a former Stop & Shop) * Nashua - 300 Main Street * Newport - 12 John Stark Highway * Northumberland - 583 Lancaster Road * Ossipee - 895 State Highway 16 * Peterborough - 19 Wilton Road #23 (former Ames) * Portsmouth - 1700 Woodbury Avenue (former Circuit City) * Salem - 16 Veterans Memorial Parkway (former Toys Я Us) * Seabrook - 270 Lafayette Road (uses right half of former Walmart #1762) * Stratham - 28 Portsmouth Avenue * Walpole - 32 Ames Plaza Lane (former Ames) * Woodsville - 176 Central Street (former Ames) New Jersey * Clinton - 1712 State Highway 31 (former ShopRite) * East Shrewsbury - 179 Newman Springs Road (originally Edwards, later Stop & Shop and Super Foodtown) * Franklin Park - 3391 State Highway 27 * Sparta Township - 60 South Sparta Avenue (originally Grand Union and later Stop & Shop) * South Plainfield - 6305 Hadley Road (former Macy's) New York * Albany - 911 Central Avenue (former A.J. Wright) * Ballston Spa - 2035 Doubleday Avenue (former Grand Union) * Centereach - 2150 Middle Country Road (former Pathmark) * Clifton Park - North Country Commons, State Highway 146 * East Northport - 3083 Jericho Turnpike (formerly Circuit City and later Bob's Stores) * Fishkill - 1551 State Highway 52 (former A&P Futurestore) * New City - 182 North Main Street * North Babylon - 1482 Dear Park Avenue * Nanuet - 122 State Highway 59 East (former Toys Я Us) * Poughkeepsie - 3456 North Road (uses right half of unfinished Grand Union) * Schenectady - 2330 Watt Street (left half was originally Fay's and later Eckerd and right half was originally Price Chopper and later PriceRite) * Troy - 81 Vandenburgh Avenue (former TJ Maxx) * Valatie - 2827 U.S. Highway 9 (former Grand Union) Pennsylvania * Wilkes-Barre - 620 Kidder Street (former Toys Я Us) Rhode Island * Coventry - 1173 Tiogue Avenue (uses right half of former Walmart #2283) * Cranston - 148 Atwood Avenue (former Benny's) * Cranston - 1441 Elmwood Avenue (former Kmart) * Johnston - 1493 Hartford Avenue * Lincoln - 622 George Washington Highway * Middletown - 288 East Main Road * North Kingstown - 5957 Post Road (originally Zayre, later Ames and later Mill Stores. Ocean State Job Lot relocated here from Hunt River Commons) * Pawtucket - 50 Ann Mary Street * South Kingstown - 688 Kingstown Road * Warren - 601 Metacom Avenue * Warwick - 1290 Warwick Avenue * Westerly - 20 Post Road (former Super Stop & Shop) * Woonsocket - 1919 Diamond Hill Road (uses the left half of former Walmart #2225. Ocean State Job Lot relocated from the Diamond Hill Plaza) * Woonsocket - 1412 Park Avenue * Wyoming - 12 Stilson Road Vermont * Rutland - 245 South Main Street (previously Hannaford and later Hobby Lobby) * St. Johnsbury - 2000 Memorial Drive Category:Location Lists Category:Lists